Of Asgardians and Grandmothers
by annavale23
Summary: Lorelei is back, and she's got Ward back under her spell! How will they break him out if it this time? Fitz has an idea how to...set after season 1, rated m for implied references to non con. (Bad summary, better story). [Don't own, only my OC).


**Okay, so this is a one shot on Ward. It's set after the events of Season 1, and is acting like Ward was given a second chance by Coulson to redeem himself. He manages to get onto the team temporarily when Lorelei (yeah, that Asgardian enchantress) kidnaps him. It's kind of like a re do of _Yes Men_, just acting like that episode has happened, with a few twists of course. Now, if you're still reading this Authors Note, I suggest you get reading the fan fiction. It's a lot better than the summary, trust me.**

**So, enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think in a review! **

**(And if I get enough interest, I'll write a heavily Skyeward chapter with Ward dealing with what Lorelei did to him!)**

_**WARNI****NG: Contains references to implied non con, so if you're not into that, skip the first paragraphs until you come to the first break in the chapter. **_

* * *

><p>"You are a solider." The beautiful Asgardian woman purrs, gracefully running a delicate hand across Grant Ward's muscled shoulders. "A fine warrior."<p>

"I'm not a warrior." Grant admits. "I'm just a weapon to be used." _(A weapon Garrett created from a broken boy)._

Lorelei moves forward, her hands on his shoulders, her lips almost touching his. They are a few millimetres away, her face so close that he can see every stroke of colour in her huge enchanting eyes.

"You are not like other men." She tells him, gazing deep into his eyes. "You are strong. You are powerful. You are mine." She presses her lips to his neck, laying a few scorchingly carnal kisses on to the skin there. After months of imprisonment, she was starvingly hungry for flesh, be it mortal or not. Even if she had already tasted this particular mortal. "You are my weapon."

"Yeah." Grant agrees, even as a part of his head disagrees.

_You're no one but Garrett's..._ It whispers. But Lorelei's whispering soon sends it away, squashing the voice into a pulp.

"Would you protect me, my berserker warrior?" Lorelei whispers seductively, her eyes wide and seemingly innocent, her lips red and inviting. "Would you die for me?"

"Anything you want, I'll do." Grant tells her _(just like with Garrett, he belongs to her),_ placing his hands on her narrow waist. Lorelei's breath hitches slightly at the contact.

"Will you protect me like last time?" She moves her mouth closer to his, and Grant notices how shiny her lips are. "But this time, will you kill anyone in our path?" Her fingers move to his, lacing them together slowly. _(He's just something to be taken advantage of. A tool)._

"I will." Grant promises. He finds himself liking the orders he's been given. Finally, he's been given some direction instead of being left to flounder in the dark. Maybe Lorelei can fill the gap left by Garrett. Maybe he can finally have some purpose in his life again._ (He needs to be ordered)._

"Oh, my loyal warrior..." Lorelei strokes her free hand through his hair, slowly pulling him backwards. Grant lets himself be guided by her will. "You will bring me this world on a platter, will you not?"

"For you, my lady." He agrees again. Lorelei smiles_ (she's beautiful when she smiles, but not as beautiful as the girl he loves...Skye, he thinks her name is),_ and then her lips meet his. They kiss passionately, until Lorelei pulls Grant down on top of her, lying backwards onto the bed with a small thump. She grabs his collar and rips it open. Grant shrugs it off and chucks it aside. Lorelei licks her lips in anticipation.

"Show me your loyalty." She demands, her hands moving to the laced stings holding the front of her dress together. Slowly, she starts to unlace them until Grant puts his hands on top of hers, stopping her. Lorelei stares at him, confused.

"Anything you want, my lady." He whispers, his hands finishing off the unlacing. Lorelei stares at him with hungry eyes, her chest heaving in excitement. She reaches for his belt as he pulls her dress clean off her, until they are both naked. Grant lowers his lips to hers again, losing himself in her embrace_ (but he's already lost inside)._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, he's gone?" Skye demands, her eyes burning with a bright fire.<p>

"We lost him, Skye." May sighs, rubbing her hands together. "To Lorelei."

"So are you telling me that you lost our number one informant to that psycho rapist woman again?" Skye says slowly, in the voice Simmons likes to call her 'demon voice'. The one that hints that more anger is to come. "The one who used him last time?"

Grant Ward had betrayed the team to Garrett 8 months ago. 3 months ago, Coulson had let him come up out of his cell to help them with some missions. 1 month ago, Ward had become a temporary member of their team again.

And now he had been taken by Lorelei, who had escaped Asgardian custody again.

"You need better security." Skye comments to Lady Sif, who stands in the control room with them. "If she's gotten out twice in a year."

"I agree, young one." The Asgardian woman replies calmly. "Lorelei is dangerous, in any realm. Especially now that she has gained more power."

"How are we getting her back?" Is Skye's next question to their new Director, Director Coulson. "'Cause we need to get that silencer-thingy on her again. Shut her annoying voice up."

"Lorelei wants me." Sif speaks up, smiling slightly at Skye's comment. "So perhaps we should set up a trap. If I pretend to be the bait, you can get your warrior back, and get Lorelei in the process."

"That's risky, Sif." Coulson says, frowning. "What if Lorelei hurts you?"

"That wretched woman will not!" Sif laughs mirthlessly. "And I have faith in you, Son of Coul. I am certain that you will protect me."

"Well, if you're willing to take that risk..." Coulson sounds reluctant, but he does realise that it seems like the only possible route that they can take right now. To defeat Lorelei, and to get Ward back. Though a traitor, Coulson was all for second chances, and he wanted to save Ward. Which he couldn't do if Lorelei had her long, deadly nails into him.

"What if we can't get Ward back?" Fitz pipes up, looking worried. Despite Ward being responsible for Fitz's brain problems, the two men were close, Fitz really being the only one who Ward would talk to consistently, and Ward being the only one who Fitz could talk solidly around without stuttering.

"We will, Fitz." Simmons promises, her British accented voice clear and crisp. She's nervous around Ward, but he seems to make her buddy feel better, so there's no way she's going to let some Asgardian woman take that away from him. "Promise."

"Then let us make our plot to catch the damned enchantress." Sif smiles. "I look forward to silencing her once more."

"As do I." Skye folds her arms over her chest determinedly. No one takes her SO away from her, twice. (Even though he wasn't technically her SO anymore: May was).

"More importantly, how do we break Lorelei's hold on Ward?" Simmons asks. "Considering she's gotten a lot stronger. So I don't think that Skye will be of much use here."

The room is quiet for a moment as they dwell on the question. Then Fitz snaps his fingers suddenly.

"I think I have the answer..." He grins mysteriously.

* * *

><p>"You are quiet, my warrior." Lorelei comments as she lies on her side, a sheet covering her body. She twirls a lock of her hair around her finger seductively as Grant checks a map for their next destination. "Why is that?"<p>

"I'm not much of a talker, my lady." He replies, marking out a line on the map. "And anything I would say dulls in comparison to you."

"Tell me. Are you still with that ice warrior woman, or with that woman you dream of after me?" Lorelei commands. Grant glances up, frowning slightly._ (Why does she speak of other women? He desires only her)._

"None of them, Lady Lorelei." He speaks her name for the first time. "I am alone."

"How terrible." Lorelei reaches out and cups his jaw in her hand. Grant shudders at her touch, his lungs gasping for air. Lorelei smirks. She loves the effect she has on men. It hives her such a power rush. Slowly, she sinks to the floor next to her Warrior, wrapping the sheet tightly around her body as she does so.

"Why? Do you not desire them?" She frowns, her forehead creasing. Grant brushes her forehead, brushing out all the creases.

"Don't frown, my lady." He tells her softly. "And I could never desire anyone but you." Grant kisses her, capturing her lips, his other hand running down her shoulders. Lorelei shivers in pleasure, pressing her lips to his. _(But it's all a lie)._

"You are indeed fine, my warrior." She laughs lowly. "Indeed fine."

"Thank you, my lady."

* * *

><p>"Fitz, where are you taking us?" Skye complains loudly. While Coulson, Sif, Trip and Simmons are setting up the trap for Lorelei, Fitz, her and May have taken a trip to Massachusetts.<p>

"I know who can shake Ward out of it." Fitz says, his voice surprisingly strong. "See, we kn-know that Skye won't work, espec-especially since you told him you hated him. So I know who can."

"This better be worth it." May grumbles from behind the wheel. "Because if it's not, you're buying me dinner."

Fitz looks panicked. Buying May dinner? Is that a pick up line, or just a friendly request? Fitz shakes his head. He can't figure it out right now.

They soon come to a small house in the middle of the countryside. Skye sees that the side of the house is covered in ivy and that the front garden is filled with fragrant flowers. They climb out of the car, May locking it behind them.

"I only know about this because I actually talk to Ward." Skye ignores Fitz's obvious jab at her. "And he told me this accidentally. When Simmons drugged him up after he got blasted with shrapnel."

"Hurry up, Fitz!" May say impatiently. They walk to the front door and Fitz knocks it nervously. They wait for a few moments before May hears the scraping of a latch being undone, and then the old door creaks open ominously. Skye holds her breath, her hand on her gun.

"Hello?" An old woman answers the door. Skye and May stare in shock. What the hell is Fitz doing, bringing them here?

"Hello!" Fitz says brightly. "My name is Leo Fitz, and these are my friends Skye and Melinda."

"What are you doing on my doorstep, boy?" The woman barks, startling even May. "Come on, slit it out!" She taps her walking stick against the floor impatiently.

"Are you Mrs Rosemarie Ward?" Fitz asks hesitantly. Skye's eyes widen at 'Ward'.

The old woman laughs wheezily.

"Rosemarie Laverne, lad." She corrects. "Don't associate me with my son-in-law. Although my daughter is not much better!" She cackles again.

"So are you Grant Douglas Ward's grandmother?" Fitz asks.

* * *

><p>Rosemarie Laverne invites them in for coffee to explain the whole mess, and Skye finds herself perched on the edge of an old, battered armchair in the woman's living room.<p>

"So you're S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asks. Fitz nods, having taken on the task of speaking to the woman while Skye and May watch quietly.

"And we need your help to break your grandson out of a spell." Fitz adds.

"I haven't seen Grant since that unfortunate incident when my delightful daughter told me to get lost." Rosemarie sighs. "How do you know I'll be of any use?"

"Well, he speaks fondly of you." Fitz explains.

"Surprising, since I was half convinced he was dead." Rosemarie interjects bitterly. "Half of me always believed that Christian arranged for him to die in Juvie, or that he actually succeeded in killing himself." Rosemarie takes a sip from her tea cup, not realising how much of an impact her words would have on her listeners.

"He tried to kill himself before?" Skye blurts out the question they're all thinking.

"Oh, yes." Rosemarie nods. "When he was 13. Made sure that his sister and brother were around here, that Christian, his older brother, was at his friends and that his parents were out at a social meet. Then he locked himself in his room and tried to overdose on his mother's antidepressants." She says frankly. "Of course, he failed, and Valerie shipped him off to military school. So, what do you expect me to do? I haven't seen in in more than a decade."

Fitz swallows. _The paper, button and wall weren't the first times?_ He thinks. _No wonder the guy_ _is_ _so messed up._

"Mrs Laverne, your grandson had killed a lot of people." May stands up. "But he deserves a second chance. So, will you give that to him? Will you at least try?"

"Of course, sweetie." Rosemarie smiles, while Fitz and Skye wonder how she's not dead, calling May 'sweetie'. "I can try."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Lorelei screeches as Sif wrestles her to the ground. Grant tries to get to her, but May and Trip hold him down. He growls savagely at them. He's already shot Simmons in the shoulder, so May knows that he's dangerous. They all remember last time.<p>

"Calm down, Ward!" May orders.

"Oh, shut up!" He yells. May blinks in surprise. "You don't trust me, so stop pretending that you do."

"Ward, snap out of this!" Trip instructs.

"I...have to protect her!" Ward struggles against them, his eyes focused on Lorelei.

"Ward, mate!" Trip starts, but Ward cuts him off. "None of you trust me." He states. "None of you need me. Not like her."

"Skye, Fitz, bring her in." May yells. They're barely keeping Ward down.

She hears the cane hitting the sandy ground and then sees the woman place her hands on her hips before Ward breaks free of her grip. He punches Trip in the gut before slamming his elbow into May's nose. She grunts in pain, bit grabs at his arm.

"Grant Douglas Ward, did you just hit a woman?" Rosemarie Laverne yells loudly.

"Gramsy?" Ward whispers, frowning. He relaxes in May's grip.

"Ward, are you back?" May asks, getting ready to attack.

"I'm..I'm back, May." He says finally.

"Good." May says. Ward leans down to whisper in her ear.

"May." Ward starts. "Did you call my _grandmother_?"

"Yes." May smirks widely. "Yes, we did."

* * *

><p>"My, how tall you've gotten, Grant." Rosemarie comments. They are now safely on the Bus, Lorelei and Sif back in their own realm. Skye, May and Fitz watch as Grant's grandmother sits him down for a talk. He shrugs.<p>

"So what happened, huh?" She folds her arms.

"What?" Grant frowns, perplexed.

"You were in juvie. Now you're not. Explain." Rosemarie sits back in her chair. Grant sighs, trying to force the memories of Lorelei far out of his mind. He doesn't know what to think about his Gramsy being here. But maybe it's better if he doesn't think for once.

"A man named John Garrett offered me a deal." Grant starts. He explains that Garrett offered him the chance to work for an organisation named HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D, and he took it. Grant omits the parts about his murdering, and briefly explains that he was caught and imprisoned.

"Okay." Rosemarie says quietly, processing all that Grant has told her. "Well, I did wonder. Simply disappearing in juvie like that..."

"I'm a bad person. A killer." Grant blurts out suddenly. Rosemarie looks at him, tilting her head to one side. Grant takes a deep breath. "I've killed a lot of people, and not all of them bad people, either."

"Did you enjoy it?" Rosemarie asks quietly. Grant shakes his head.

"Then you are a person who kills, not a killer, Grant honey. Remember that."

* * *

><p>Later, Grant sits in his bunk, remembering that just 24 hours earlier, he was sleeping with Lorelei. He feels sick, especially after seeing his grandmother. He can hear them all talking out there, and all Grant can think about is the pieces he left out. When he first killed someone, he had threw up, and Garrett had expressed his displeasure with punches. He had to go to Medical for more that just the mission injuries when John was done to him.<p>

_You're weak, boy. Very, very weak_. Garrett's voice tells him in his head. _Weak. Weak. Weak_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, don't forget to review! The box is just down there, and you can tell me what you thought and if you want me to write a Skyeward chapter about dealing with what Lorelei did to Ward.<strong>


End file.
